A base station supporting multicarrier operation can transmit a paging-related message and a multicast broadcast service (MBS) through different carriers.
A mobile station in an idle mode may be placed in a situation of receiving a paging-related message on the way of receiving an MBS.
When having one transceiver, the mobile station has a need to use a carrier switch to receive the paging-related message.
However, when an MBS is transmitted in a paging listening interval, the mobile station may not normally receive the MBS.